


CHARATALE

by kujimun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, Undertale Spoilers, dont loOK at me im doin my BEST, this makes no sense but whateve rit's an au, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujimun/pseuds/kujimun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a twisted turn of events, Flowey, using a glitched and stolen RESET and SOUL, resurrects Chara from the grave. Hurt from the constant curses and hate directed at her, she is a vengeful spirit. She will seek out any and all that she blames for her suffering while in her grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CHARATALE

**Author's Note:**

> The "Chara & Flowey" tag is not meant for romantic implications, just a heads up! I doubt this will head into shipping territory. 
> 
> Chara uses "she/her" pronouns in this work, Frisk uses "they/them".

**PROLOGUE**

The lack of breeze in the RUINS never truly bothered the former prince. He had not felt a true breeze since his death, since her death. In the yellow flower bed, he worked tirelessly. His hands were useless - hell, they were  _leaves_  for Gods’ sake! - but he refused to take rest. A broken RESET button lay in front of him, seeming to react to the flowers surrounding it. A softly glowing blue SOUL rested around his neck in a shoddy locket. He’d stolen this, both the SOUL and RESET, stolen it from an incompetent PLAYER - the ones who hurt her, who cursed her name for their own selfish reasons - and rightfully worked to bring it back to life. The button slowly glowed in the dim cavern, eliciting a loud cackle from Flowey. He gleefully coaxed the button to awaken, and it shone brightly. It twitched, still glitching from being ripped from a PLAYER, but it was ready. It was time. 

The ground shook violently as the glitching RESET set to work. The flower bed cracked, shifting before the possessed flower. There was a monstrous grin on his minuscule face as he watched a bandaged hand rise from the cracked ground, a soft moan escaping whatever had been buried.

He whispered quietly, oh so quietly, “Welcome home, Chara.”

~

The quaint home of Toriel and the 'Seventh' Human was wafting with smells of butterscotch and cinnamon. The matriarch and former queen hummed as she laid a kiss on their forehead, who smiled silently. The two worked in a peaceful, quiet harmony, excited for the outcome of the pie. Frisk swung their legs as they watched Toriel place the pie in the oven. As mother and child quietly hummed a *familiar tune, Frisk’s cell phone rang. They quickly answered to a loud voice.

“FRISK! IT IS I, GOOD FRIEND PAPYRUS, THE CHEF! UNDYNE AND MYSELF WERE ABOUT TO START THE COOKING LESSON, AND I, IN THE GOODNESS OF MY HEART, HAVE DECIDED TO INVITE YOU TO JOIN US! WILL YOU COME?” 

Frisk looked at Toriel with pleading eyes. Toriel smiled and nodded, giving them her permission. Besides, she needed to tidy up their pie mess. With a happy squeak, Frisk rushed off to throw on their small, worn loafers and ran outside. A few moments later, they raced back inside. They gave Toriel a kiss on the cheek, and fled outside to join their friends. Toriel smiled softly as she turned to clean her pie scraps. 

It had only been an hour since Frisk was gone when there was a crash in the back room. Startled, Toriel stood from her comfortable reading chair, nervously glancing about. The magic used to light her home suddenly vanished, causing her to yelp in surprise. 

“Who is there?” She asked, fire looming in her paw. There was only silence in return. “Frisk, my child, is that you?” The Goat woman slowly paced down the hallway, eyes straining to glimpse the small human. The house’s floorboards creaked unnaturally as she passed by the small book table. Her heart beat incredibly fast as she heard a simple word. 

“boo.” 

The startled monster turned to the table, attempting to place the voice. There only lay a single yellow flower, with no monster in sight. She frowned as she turned away from it, trying to remember when she’d picked a yellow flower for that table. Surely, Frisk must have..

No. She turned back to the table, eyes widened as she scanned the now empty table. Clenching her fists, she called out again.

“Frisk, please. This is not a very funny joke. Has sans taught you to be this cruel in your pranks?” Her voice shook. 

_creak. screeECH._

It was coming from down the hallway. Swallowing, Toriel lit a small fireball, and gently sent it down the hall. Something stopped it in its tracks as it lost power. The footsteps sounded louder, coming closer.  “He-llO MOt-Her.” 

Toriel took a step back, eyes watering as she placed the voice.

“Ch-Chara?! Is.. No.. It cannot be you! I..” 

Shambling down the hallway, was her deceased human daughter. Her eyes were red, bleeding holes, large and maroon gaping mouth displaced into some remnants of a grin. A dimly glowing locket rested around her neck. Her clothes, oh, Gods! Her clothes were torn, dirty, bandages wrapped up her arms. She was exactly the same as when Toriel had buried her long ago. Tears slipped down her fur as she noticed vines, prickly, thorned vines, wrapped around Chara's limbs and neck. 

“My child, how can this be? You were.. I buried you..”  

“LEF-T mE? to D-IE. LET- AS-ASR-IEL DIE.” 

Toriel sobbed, hearing her daughter’s distorted voice try to return to normal. “You, you are mistaken, my sweetheart. Asriel accidentally absorbed your soul, we.. We could not stop him, you must understand. Please-”

“ ** _NO_**. REPL-ACED. R-EPLACED bY EI-G-hTH hu-M-an. H-A-TE yOu.” 

The words stung as Toriel cried, reaching a hand slowly into her pocket for her phone. She shrieked when the yellow flower from before popped up in her face, its horrible face distorting into Frisk and Asriel’s faces. She slapped at it, chest heaving as she continued to sob.

“C-ALL Fo-R he-lp.” 

Chara stood in place, face blank. 

Shaking, Toriel quickly rang up Asgore’s phone.

*but nobody answered.

..Frisk.

*but nobody answered.

..s..sans? *bU-T NOB-o-DY C-AM-ME. :)

Chara’s face suddenly twisted into a horrifying and cruel smile, a distorted cackle ringing in Toriel’s ears. 

The distraught mother kneeled, begging her child for forgiveness. Begging for them to remember their good times together, to see reason. The heartbroken Toriel did not dare raise her hand against her own child, praying for Chara to SPARE her, but the demonic girl loomed threateningly over the goat woman. A bandaged hand raised the *real knife steadily, a cackle as she slashed downwards. 

Flower and girl watched the SOUL split apart in front of them, dust coating their bodies. Flowey was silent as he watched Chara squat, watched her stick her hands into the dust. Conflict arose in his chest, but it quickly diminished as she took him into her arms. Her horrid face smiled gently at the flower, and he rested his petaled head against her chest.

His best friend was back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super indulgent work for my own unsatisfied needs in the fandom.


End file.
